Dear Ebony
by HeirxxOfxxMerlin
Summary: It was said that the last Heir of Merlin died the same night that Voldemort killed the Potters. No one knew that she had a daughter. No one knew that she helped Harry Potter live. How would the story play out differently with Merlin's last heir going to Hogwarts for Fifth year? Hopefully her journal could shed some light.
1. Information

Hey everybody! As promised, I sort of changed my story to make much more sense. This is the information that people would want to know, because i will make references to this alot! So read it before you move on. So, the chapters will be under construction, but don't be surprised that alot of the original stuff stays in the story. 

Thanks to everyone who have been very patient with this. 

- H. of Merlin

**

* * *

Verse:** Something to get to know Nicolai better =]

**Date:** 11-13-10

**Full Name:** Nicolai Elizabeth Mathews

**Meaning:** Nicolai is another name to the Goddess Nike: strength, speed, and victory

**Origin:** Greek Mythology is awesome!

**Nickname/Alias: **Heir of Merlin, Merlin's Heir, Niki, Squirt by Myra, Teddy by Remus, and Little Flower by Sirius

**Gender:** Female

**Orientation:** Straight

**Real Age:** 15

**Supposed Age:** 16-18

**Birthday:** July 13, 1981

**Birthplace:** Godric Hollow

**History: **Merlin himself was born and raised in England, hundreds of years before the founding of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Merlin never had children of his own, but had an apprentice by the name of Rune, who was a complete master over ancient writings; but will later be known as Ancient Runes. Merlin trusted his apprentice with his very life, and in turn, gave him all his magic, all his knowledge, and his very being to him. At the time, Rune didn't understand what was happening, but when he went home that day, he had found out that his wife was pregnant.

Ecstatic by this fantastic news, he had ran to his master to find him dead and gone. Saddened by this, he had dug a grave far away so no one would disturb him, and gave his loving master a proper farewell. When he had returned to his wife, she was able to perform magic, and Rune had understood what his master gave him. To make sure that his family was well protected, they traveled around Europe for quite some time. Finally, after some months, his beautiful baby girl was born, in the Country of Spain, the very place where they have decided to stay.

After many centuries, the master's apprentice's family still stayed in Spain. However, for every generation that was born, only one child was able to be born, either being a girl or boy, in that order. It was never a girl or boy twice. After quite some time, the last child of the line was Alejandro Matthews, who was married to pureblood witch , Alba Garcia. Alejandro was tried for treason and murder the very day that his daughter was born, Elizabeth Artemis Matthews. Alejandro was killed on the eve of his daughter's first birthday, and Alba was distraught. After sixteen years of heavy drinking, Alba Garcia Matthews had died and left her daughter in the hands of the Spanish Ministry of Magic. The beautiful teen had been put into an orphanage, where she was abused and raped many times by other orphaned pureblood wizards.

After having enough it all, Elizabeth had used her knowledge of magic that she read over the years and escaped to England. There, she had encountered Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and was accepted as a seventh year Gryffindore. Elizabeth had befriended Myra and Remus Lupin (twins), Sirius Black, Lily Evans, and James Potter, and had found out that she was pregnant two months after she escaped. Not bothered by this information, her friends where very supportive, and was there for her. Elizabeth and Sirius begun to date at the end of their seventh year, and Lily and James had just discovered that she was also two months pregnant, however, a few weeks behind Elizabeth.

After both babies were born, Elizabeth having a girl, to her utter shock, name Nicolai, and Lily having a baby boy, whose name is Harry, the six friends became inseparable. However, tragedy struck on the babies first Halloween when the Dark Lord had paid them a visit. James and Lily Potter had died in the tragic accident, with Harry surviving the killing curse**. ** Nicolai had fused her magic with Harry's to stop Voldemort, and he fled. Elizabeth and Myra had taken Nicolai and fled, after they had checked to see if Harry was fine. After that, they escaped to America where they spent 15 years in hiding.

**Upbringing:** Nicolai was treated like a child until the age of 5, that's when Eli and Myra decided to tell her everything. After that, Nicolai was taught magic, defensive and offensive spells, and her mom taught her wandless magic. Even though Elizabeth lived in England for two years and in America for a few years, she still speaks fluent Spanish and refuses to abandon her heritage. Aside from teaching her daughter magic, Elizabeth taught Nicolai how to read, write, and speak Spanish, and at times taught Myra as well. At the age of 8, Nicolai had lost her mom, and she feels guilty about it to this very day, because she thinks it was her fault.

**Infancy:** The year until Nicolai turned one, it was all fun and games, but after that, it all turned down hill.

**Childhood:** 5-8, Nicolai never felt like a kid, only at times when Myra bought her a toy for her birthday and her mom baked a cake. Other than that, they were always traveling to a new place every other day so as not to get caught.

**Adolescence:** 8-15, Nicolai had decided that she couldn't be a kid anymore, not after she lost her mum. So she decided to read every magic book she can get her hands on, and tries to master her uncontrollable magic. And to still remember what her mom taught her, she at times would buy a few books in Spanish so as not to lose the only connection she still had to her mom. Although things become much more complicated after she starts dating Harry Potter.

**Species:** Pure Blood Witch. Magic is completely stronger than most because of her Merlin lineage. She is the third strongest magical being on the planet. First are the Valkyre (which will be introduced in the story later), and second are both Voldemort and Dumbledore.

**Ethnicity:** Nicolai is full Spaniard, but has hints of an English accent from her aunt Myra.

**Blood Type:** O positive

**Preferred Hand:** Nicolai prefers her right hand, but can also produce magic from her left.

**Facial Type:** Ovalish-round

**Eye Color:** Her natural eye color is brown, that look black at first glance; but when she gets very pissed off, or using her magic at the fullest, they turn a striking blue.

**Hair Color**: Her hair is a very dark brown that looks black.

**Hairstyle:** Her hair is mid-back length and has bang that goes to the left of her face and is usually in a sloppy bun. At times, she does leave it down, but only when she's really lazy.

**Skin Tone: **A light tan**  
**

**Complexion: **Clear skin**  
**

**Makeup:** None whatsoever

**Body Type:** Mesomorph

**Build:** Although Nicolai isn't weak, she appears to be small and fragile.

**Height:** 5'8" frame

**Weight:** 110

**Cup Size:** B cup

**Distinguishing Marks:** Nicolai has a lightning bolt shape scar near her collar bone, next to her heart, and she has a birth mark on her shoulder blade in the shape of a crescent moon and star, indicating that she is Merlin's Heir.

**Health:** According to Myra, Nicolai is in perfect health and shape. Nicolai's magic allows her to hardly have any scars, and whenever she gets hurt, her magic heals her. If the damage is small, it takes seconds to heal, but if it's larger, it will take longer.

**Energy:** Usually, Nicolai is calm and serene; which means that she's as strong as a normal witch. But when she gets very emotional, her magic gets out of control.

**Memory:** Nicolai has excellent memory, which some would confuse to photograph memory. But there are times when Nicolai would get dreams of past lives and catches glimpses of how there lives were.

**Senses:** Nicolai can sense when another magical being is near, and is able to somewhat feel what others are feeling, like an empath. Nicolai is also a natural mind reader, she can turn it off and on when ever she wants to, but if a person's thoughts are loud, then she'll be able to hear it.

**Handicaps:** Nicolai is hardly afraid of anything, but when it comes to the people she loves, she's willing to do anything for them, even die for them.

**Phobias:** Nicolai is deathly afraid of being left alone, and not being able to save anyone.

**Mental Disorders:** There are times when her past lives take over her body, but only when she's in extreme pain or extreme danger.

**Style:** Her style of choice is to be as comfortable as possible incase she needs to make a quick getaways. Most of the time, she's wearing jeans, her worn out converse, plain tees, and a light sweater.

**Posture:** When Nicolai is around people she doesn't know, she wears herself tall and strong, to intimidate others. When she's around people she's comfortable with, then she will slouch and act somewhat weak.

**Gait:** From all the running, she is swift and quick when she walks, so no one knows if she's coming or not.

**Coordination:** Nicolai has very good eye coordination, but at times she can be clumsy.

**Habits and Mannerisms:** When Nicolai is irritated or frustrated, she bites her lower lip and taps on anything she can get her hands on.

**Smile:** When Nicolai tries to make a first impression, she gives an award winning smile. But when she smiles at enemies, it's a smile that is planning your demise.

**Scent:** Nicolai smells somewhat of pine and vanilla, although at times, there is a hint of rosemary.

**Expressions:** When Nicolai gets extremely nervous, she stutters to no end. And when she's extremely happy, she will be bouncing in place.

**Current Residence:** Living with the Order, Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

**Family:** Mother, Eli, is deceased. Father is unknown. Aunt Myra is currently still alive. Godfather Remus is alive as well. And soon to be step-dad Sirius is alive and well.

**Friends:** The Golden Trio mostly.

**Enemies:** Ginny, Umbitch, and mostly all Slytherins.

**Heroes:** Nicolai's greatest hero has to be Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, even though she's only read them in books, but after hearing her mother's stories, she became one as well.

**Pets/Familiars:** Nicolai recently had gotten a pet owl from Sirius for her birthday, named Snitch. Snitch can actually communicate with Nicolai through thought, and can also talk to other animals, such as Hedwig.

**Equipment:** 10 ½ inch wand made from mahogany wood and phoenix feather core

**Accessories:** Nicolai wears a necklace with a wing charm, the charm is suppose to represent Nike, the goddess of speed, strength, and victory.

**Prized Possession:** Her most prized possession is the ring on her finger, its stainless steel and has the roman numerals for 1-13 on it.

**Transportation:** Instead of aparating from place to place, Nicolai actually orbs from place to place. (Like the whitelighters on Charmed.)

**Lovers:** None yet.

**Marital Status:** Current moment, she's single.

**Sex Life:** Being on the run all her life, she's never had any contact with the male species, besides Sirius and Remus.

**Turn-Ons:** Loyalty, bravery, humor, and over all a good person.

**Turn Offs:** Lies, scared to do anything, not funny, and selfish.**  
**

**Fetishes:** Hates other people's feet.

**Virginity:** Still virgin.

**Element:** Loves to control water.

**Work Ethnic:** has never worked a day in her life.

**Class:** Runaway Witch

**Income:** Her mother's vault at Gringotts was filled with galleons. And Sirius always gives her coins, even when she's not looking.

**Wealth Status:** Extremely upper class, but doesn't know it, or she just doesn't care.

**Organizations/Affiliations:** Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army

**Education: **Can give Rowena Ravenclaw a run for her money.

**Learning Style:** Visual/Auditory thinker

**Intelligence:** Musical/Logical/ Linguistic

**Religion:** Doesn't believe in any religion really. But she loves Greek Mythology.

**Morals**: Will never leave a friend or loved one behind or hurt.

**Motivation:** Nicolai wants to free people of their fear from Voldemort

**Priorities:** Puts everyone before herself

**Philosophy:** If there's a will, there's a way.

**Influences:** Nicolai has never been really open, but her new friends show her how to be.

**Goals/Ambitions:** To defeat all evil. If she has the power, why not use it?

**Desires:** Wants to be love and be loved in return for who she is.

**Accomplishments:** Learned how to cast a pratronus wandlessly at the age if 6.

**Biggest Failure:** Couldn't save her mum.

**Addictions:** Never let Nicolai in a library, she'll sit there for hours.

**Secrets:** She came across the Valkyres in America, and they are loyal allies to Nicolai. Myra doesn't know.

**Regrets:** not producing a protective shield fast enough to save her mum.

**Dream:** To have a family and settle down.

**Worst Nightmare**: Losing everyone she cares about

**Hobbies/Interests:** Loves to look up new spells

**Skills/Talents:** Nicolai loves to sing when no one is around

**Likes:** Writing, sleeping, reading, sitting looking at the night sky, ebony, black, pie, pancakes, sweets over all, pranks directed at other people, and scaring people. (Mostly Myra)

**Dislikes: **Drawing, waking up earlier than 9 am, being in the heat, pink, waffles, vegetables, being scared, and pranks directed at her.

**Sense of Humor:** Nicolai is extremely sarcastic and at times has dark humor. But she can be really funny and random as well.

**Pet Peeves:** When people believe themselves to be above her.

**Superstitions/Beliefs:** Never break glass!

**Quirks:** Nicolai will sometimes wear a button with Gir on it that says "I like cupcakes" to her clothes.

**Savvy:** Well informed of the dangers around her, but Myra won't let her anywhere near them if she can help it.

**Closet Hobby:** Likes to receive presents

**Stability:** Nicolai is very good at hiding emotions, unless it's something that she feel's strongly about.

**Strengths:** Always questions everything first before she takes action.

**Flaws:** Lies constantly about how she really feels. She doesn't like "chick-flick" moments.

**Perception:** Nicolai sees the world as corrupted, and all the good people are in hiding. (AKA Sirius.)

**Conflicts:** Nicolai never wants to meet the man that helped bring her into this world, but just wants to know what he looks like. Is also having a hard time trying not to hex the pink toad that is her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
**  
Powers/Abilities:** Can mentally lift objects with her mind, can control anyone through thought, can control water, and produce force fields, and can heal others.

**Weaknesses:** When using telekinesis, it causes her to have a bit of a head ache, usually loses consciousness after 5 minutes when the person fights the mind control, can only control small amounts of water if not trying, can have nosebleeds when she tries to hold the force field longer than 10 minutes, and drains herself when healing others.

**Immunities:** Can not die easily, can actually survive the Killing Curse.

**Favorite Colors:** Ebony and black

**Favorite Animals:** Ravens and lions

**Favorite Flavors:** Apple

**Favorite Foods:** Pie and pancakes**  
**

**Favorite Drinks:** water and cinnamon tea**  
**

F**avorite Characters:** Hiei Jangeshi and Yusuke Urameshi

**Favorite Genre:** Mystery**  
**

**Favorite Books:** Spell and potion books**  
**

**Favorite Music:** Anything but some country and rap**  
**

**Favorite Sports:** Quidditch**  
**

**Favorite Stores:** Book stores**  
**

**Favorite Subjects:** Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms**  
**

**Favorite Numbers:** 13**  
**

**Favorite Letters****:** P and Z**  
**

**Favorite Words:** Git and Twit

**Least Favorite Colors:** Pink and Neon colors**  
**

**Least Favorite Animals:** Sloths**  
**

**Least Favorite Flavors:** Sour**  
**

**Least Favorite Foods:** Soups**  
**

**Least Favorite Drinks:** soda**  
**

**Least Favorite Characters:** Koenma and Ares (god of war)**  
**

**Least Favorite Music:** Some country and rap**  
**

**Least Favorite Sports:** Muggle baseball**  
**

**Least Favorite Subjects:** Transfiguration**  
**

**Least Favorite Numbers:** 2 and 99**  
**

**Least Favorite Letters:** A and O

**Languages:** Spanish and English**  
**

**Greetings and Farewells:** Nicolai either says hello by saying "Suppers Peppers," or "Que pasa Mufasa?" And her Goodbyes consist of "see ya laters," she hates saying goodbye.

**Compliment: "You're all so weird…..I like it."**

**Insult: **"Those fucking-bloody-sodding-no-good-son-of-a-two-faced-animal-torturing-friggin-pathetic-jealous-wastes-of-lives."

**Expletive:** "Freakin-A!"

**Tag Line:** "Duuuuuuuude."

**Signature Quote:** "Sometimes you have to stumble in the dark, before you can actually see the light."

**Reputation:** Royalty of the wizardry world

**First Impressions:** She can't dual, she's too weak.

**Friendly Impressions:** Willing to listen to anyone.

**Enemy Impressions:** All powerful beings have a weakness, find it and exploit it. Then take her down.

**Familiar Impressions:** Very loving person

**Self-Impression:** Powerful but can't do anything to help

**Role:** Helping Harry Potter defeating Voldemort.

**Significance:** Whosever side she's on, that side will win.

**Compare:** Nicolai is like a raven, mysterious and beautiful.

**Alignment:** Good

**IQ:** 125, but doesn't like to really show it.

**Temperament:** Usually understanding.

**Attitude:** Nice, but when you piss her off, back up slowly.

**Evolution:** Learns who her true friends are and who she can trust.

**Symbol: **Her winged necklace.

**Vice:** Pride

**Virtue:** Patience and Kindness

**Stereotype:** She's a girl, and falls in love with Harry Potter.

**Originality:** She's willing to put everything on the line to save anyone.

**One Word:** Powerful

Character Sheet © Character-Resource


	2. Nightmare and Something to Write

**Hey guys! This is H. Merlin, and I'm sorry for taking so long. But I am now on winter break from school and that means no school for three weeks! Hopefully I'll take that time and write the two stories I have on my account. LOL I feel bad because other writers are in their double digits with their stories and I barely have two stories that are still in their single digit chapter**s. **But I am so gonna fix that! That will be my New Year Resolution! Anyway, here is the new version of Dear Ebony. And I changed her name and all that. But don't be hesitant to ask questions! Please don't. I promise I don't bite!...Much... LOL JK. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters that belong to J.K. Rowling, or the plot, or the climax, or the settings, or the spells. I only own Myra and Nicolai, and the weird spells that she says. That's about it. Oh! And another thing. I'll be making references to Supernatural in my story but this is not a Crossover. I'll probably be doing some crossovers, but not this one!  
**

* * *

"_Mommy! Where are you?" A little girl of the age of eight was walking around with her mother and aunt when she had lost them in a big crowd. Now, scared, alone, and near twilight, the little girl was walking around the streets, desperately looking for her mother. In the distance, the little girl could clearly see the big bridge that her aunt had pointed out to her earlier in the day. _

"_What did Auntie call it? It was Golden something…" The little girl, who was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with the words _I'm A Ninja _written in white, jeans, and blue converse. As the little girl continued to walk down the street, she came to an alley opening and heard a loud _POP!

_The little girl whipped her head around, looking for the source but couldn't find it. So as the little girl shrugged her shoulders and was about to move on when a sinister laugh stopped her._

"_Well, well, well….Look what we have here." At least five men came out of the alley way she just walked past, and the little girl was frozen in fear. _

"_Look what we have here boys, the Heir of Merlin. We've been looking for you." Laughter was heard from the other four men, as the little girl didn't know what to do. _'Mommy always said to run away if they knew who I was…But I can't run that fast.'_ The little girl was on the verge of tears as the five men took out their wands and started to advance. _

"_Hey Boss, she's just a kid. She doesn't look dangerous at all." One of the men had said, earning a scoff from the 'Boss.' _

"_Don't be stupid, kid or not, she's more dangerous than you can imagine. Now, come here kid." Just as the 'Boss' was about to grab the little girl, the girl had let out a scream. With the sense of danger, the little girl's magic had reacted and created a force field around herself causing the 'Boss' to be knocked back. _

"_Why you little!" One of the other men had grown angry and reacted by instinct. He blasted of a spell from the top of his head and it had rebounded of the shield and back towards him. The man had flown back at least twenty feet, and was now lying in a pile of debris. The remaining men pointed their wands towards the little girl and were about to attack together, when they were stopped by a mysterious person. _

"Impedimenta!" (1) _The remaining three men were blown back as the spell had hit them, causing them to land on their 'Boss.' The little girl was afraid to turn around in case it was anyone worse then the people that were previously attacking her. But when she saw her shield decreasing in size, she panicked. She was about to scream bloody murder when she turned around, but was shocked and glad to see the two women behind her. _ "_Mommy! Auntie Myra!" The little girl had completely dissolved the shield and launched herself at the two women, nearly letting tears fall. The woman with dark brown hair and light brown eyes was holding her wand tightly, causing her knuckles to turn white. No one was going to hurt her daughter if she had anything to say about it. _

"_Myra, take Niki and head back to the bird's nest." The brown haired woman was beyond pissed, and the other woman with lighter brown hair had noticed._

"_I'll meet you there Lizzie. C'mon Niki." Myra had taken the little girl's hand and was ready to run when Lizzie gave her the signal; however, Niki was reluctant to go._

"_No! I'm not leaving without Mommy!" Niki was attempting to pull her hand back from her Aunt's hand, but she wasn't going to let the little girl go anytime soon._ "_C'mon Niki!" Just as soon as Myra had dragged Niki a few meters away from the possible fight that was soon to start, a bright light had blinded both of them, followed by a female scream._

"_MOMMY!"

* * *

_

Her eyelids had shot open to reveal shocking blue eyes with swirls of magic, and had shot up in bed breathing hard. **_'Just a dream….or a nightmare .'_** Once the girl was sitting up right in bed, she had noticed the lamp on the side dresser and the chair in the corner was levitating a few inches off there proper surfaces. With a wave of her hand, both inanimate objects slowly lowered to the ground. The girl felt her magic slowly start to calm itself, and she could feel her eyes return to the brown that they were suppose to be.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

"HOLY —"

"_**Good morning Los Angeles, this is Power 106 with your morning news! Looks like today will be a cool day, partly cloudy! Temperatures will be in the mid-60s today! So you better bring a light swe-"**_

SMACK!

The sound of crushed metal could be heard through the entire room, causing the only recipient to flinch from the loud sound.

'**Damn it! That thing took ten years of my heart from fright! …..Wait….UGH! That's the second clock this week! Why does she always to buy cheap clocks? I just hope Aunt My-'**

"Nicolai! That better not have been the clock I JUST bought you!...And if it was…you BETTER run for the hills when I come back! You hear me?"

'**Uuughhh….its too early for this…..'**

"Yes Aunt Myra!"

'**Now I'm just going to go back to sle-'**

"**And you better not go back to sleep! You have studying to do Nicolai!" And with that, the woman known as 'Aunt Myra' closed the door indicating that she left the small two room connected condo they were renting for a few days. Not too soon after, a popping noise could be heard right outside the condominium, indicating that she ****apparated ****away.**

The only sound that could be heard was the calm breathing of the girl that fell back into her pillow and was now lying on her side in the bed that was stationed in the middle of the semi-big room that she resided in. The walls of the room were a dark gray with different color paint splattered all over the walls; the colors consisted of a wide variety of shades of black, red, blue, purple and green. The only type of furniture that could be seen besides the bed was a single two-drawer dresser next to the bed with a single moving picture on it and a lamp, and the chair in the corner.

The moving picture was of a group of young happy couples in a meadow on a clear day. Two of the couples had children no older than a few months. The first couple on the far left of the picture consisted of a women no older than twenty with mid length red hair and bright green eyes, while the man next to her was the same age, but with short jet black hair and brown eyes. Their bundle of joy was a mixture of both sitting on the woman's lap; he also had jet black hair like his father, but bright green eyes like his mother.

The couples next to them were also in their early twenties, and looked like they were in so much joy, that not only two seconds later, the woman burst out in laughter. The woman had long brown hair and big brown eyes to match, while the man next to her had shoulder length black hair with gray eyes, and kept trying to tickle the little girl to keep her awake, his attempts failed each and every time. The child was sitting on the woman's lap and was yawning to indicate that she was tired, but resistant to go to sleep. The child was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes like her mother, but her shade was a bit lighter. If anyone were to see this photo, anyone would guess that they were a couple, until they read the names.

The last couple was siblings, twin siblings to be exact. Both siblings had brown hair, but the woman's hair was mid back while the man's hair was cut short. Even though the siblings looked to be identical, one trait was very different. Their eyes were different shades of brown; the man's eyes were a dark brown, while the woman's eyes consisted of a hazel-brown.

The picture was in a frame that had everyone's name carved in the mantel, everyone's besides the family on the far left; Elizabeth Matthews and her daughter Nicolai, Sirius Black, and Remus and Myra Lupin. No one ever told Nicolai who the family was, all they said was that she was too young to know anything.

Nicolai was just lying there, thinking of everything she didn't know about her life before she moved from Britain. '_They told me I was the Heir of Merlin when I was five, they told me I had the power to control anything I wanted, they told me about the war in Britain, and they also told me that everyone will be looking for me; especially Moldywarts. If they can tell me all of that, why can't they tell me who the family is with no name?' _ Nicolai just laid there, looking at the picture as memories began to flood her mind. Memories of the time before her mom died, her mom teaching her how to read, speak, and write in Spanish, how her Aunt would hold her like she was flying and speed around the room, how she saw her Uncle Remus at Christmas a few years back, and the last time she saw her Uncle Sirius in Azkaban. But that was all a long time ago, a time before all this chaos started.

Nicolai got up from bed and walked over to her blue shoulder bag in the corner of her room. All she was thinking about was the way her life had changed, running all over America just not to be caught by a serious dark wizard can mentally drain a person. Nicolai opened the bag and got out her ebony colored journal that her aunt Myra had given her for her fifteenth birthday. Nicolai took the journal back to her bed, and sat on it, thinking back to the day that her aunt Myra had given her the thing.

* * *

"_-ppy Birthday…Happy Birthday to you! Happy Bir-" Could be heard through the door of the bedroom that Nicolai had resided in a few weeks ago in Alabama. The singing got louder as the person got closer, and the girl, who was once sleeping, had tried to block out the noise by covering her head with the pillow. _

'**HA! The door is locked…she won't be able to op-'**_ and before Nicolai knew it, she had heard a faint __alohomora (2)__, and the door had swung open. _**'Dang it! I completely forgot about that spell…Darn that spell and being able to open anything that is locked! Curse you spell!'**_ And as Nicolai was contemplating how weird that last thought was, because you can't really curse a spell, said person who was singing the 'Birthday Song' had jumped on Nicolai in attempt to wake her up. _

"_OOOMPHH!" Was the only thing that could be heard from the crushed girl and giggling from the unwelcomed stranger. Felt as though the air was knocked out of her, (which it probably was) Nicolai tried to push the middle-aged women of her tiny frame._

"_My gosh aunt Myra...what have you been eating? Bricks!" Nicolai's failed attempts at trying to push her aunt off her frame had caused said person to start laughing and wheezing from lack of air. _

"_You__**-gasp-**__should of__**-gasp-**__seen-your face!" And another round of laughing had ensured from the woman who was desperately, and failing, to contain her laughter._

"_Yeah yeah yeah… keep laughing." Nicolai had eventually pushed the woman off of her and had gotten up to use the restroom. As Nicolai was about to the close the door, she could hear her aunt say something about 'messing with the birthday girl.'_ **'Another birthday, another year older, and I still won't be able to go to school. Moldywart can just go drown in an effing lake and get eaten by a giant squid.'** _The very thought of Voldemort getting eaten by a squid was enough to bring a small smile to Nicolai's face, if only it can come true. That would be a sight to see, and all Nicolai was doing was laughing at every different mental image her mind created on how to get eaten by a squid. And there were many different ways indeed._

_Sometime later, Nicolai had come out of the restroom feeling more refreshed than she did in a long time, and her outfit consisted of a blue worn out shirt with a tear here and there, some ripped jeans, and her favorite black and white converse. Nicolai had combed her hair by running her fingers through it, and had put her semi long hair in a low ponytail. _

"_It's your birthday Niki, shouldn't you at least try to dress up?" The woman who was now in her mid-thirties was sitting crossed-legged on the bed and was looking at her goddaughter/daughter with a somewhat frown on her face. It was obvious that she was trying to hide something behind her back, but failing to do so. The now fifteen-year old girl could do nothing but huff as she came up to her bed and sat on the edge._

"_I don't really see the point in that Aunt Myra. Who am I trying to impress by doing so? And even if I was going to—which I'm not saying that I am!" Niki exclaimed by seeing the hopeful expression on her Aunt's face. "I don't have any 'dress up' clothes." Niki had put air quotes on the words dress up, because Niki didn't really like to dress up. That was for girls who were actually girly, and weren't running for their lives everyday. _

"_Fine! Sheesh….I swear to you Niki! Putting you in something girly, like you so nicely put it a thousand times before, will be the last thing I do!" The middle-aged woman, who might really be a kid in disguise, had started waving a fist in front of the teenager's face, all the while sticking her tongue out at her. All Nicolai could do was roll her eyes and eat the breakfast that her aunt Myra had brought up. The breakfast had smelled so good to Nicolai, mostly because of the recent traveling, they hadn't eaten much. Her breakfast consisted of pancakes with maple syrup, fresh fruit, and a glass of milk, her favorite breakfast of all time. When Nicolai had turned around to check on her aunt, she was still waving her fist around, and Niki could tell that her tongue was frying up from lack of saliva_**. 'Why does my aunt of all people have to be such a drama queen?'**

"_Aunt Myra, can you please stop? You're making a fool out of your self."_

_Myra Lupin was never the serious type, all the seriousness went to her twin brother, Remus Lupin. Remus was the more logical one of the twins, even though they were equally smart, Myra never really thought about the consequences of her actions. But ever since Elizabeth died all those years ago, she had to become the one person she told herself not to become. She had to become like Remus. _

_Make decisions and think ahead to see if her choices put Nicolai in any danger, because whether or not she wanted to admit it, she was responsible for another human being. One of the main reasons that she didn't want to get married and have kids; another was that she had promised Elizabeth that she would take care of Nicolai with her life, and that's a promise she was going to keep._

"_We'll I'm sorry if I'm embarrassing you, I'll make sure to do that in public next time" Myra had just given Niki her Cheshire Cat grin that always made Niki feel like the adult._

"_Well maybe if you start acting your age, and not your shoe size, then maybe I'll let you." By now, Nicolai was done with breakfast and was finishing a book that she had recently gotten in a magic store in Ipswich, MA, and was so far enjoying it. The title, Advanced Spells through the Ages, was in a font that Nicolai didn't recognize, and was told by the shop keeper that the original book was in Spanish. This wasn't really a problem for Nicolai, since she is Spaniard and indeed spoke Spanish. _

_The book looked as if it was many years old, and the author confirmed it, because Myra had told her that the author was from the Matthew blood line. Myra didn't say how old she was; just that Nicolai was related to her, Emika Matthews. _

"_Merlin, aren't you done with that book yet? You've been reading that thing since we left Massachusetts, and that was four months ago!" Myra was never the patient one, maybe that was a catalyst as to why she would always get into trouble when she was younger? Who knew? But Myra was getting impatient, mostly because she wanted to read the book as well; it's not like she needed it, she knew more than any book could possibly tell her. Traveling for about fifteen years can do that to a person, they learn to pick up a few things along their travels. _

"_Merlin isn't reading the book, I am." Nicolai had said with a smirk in plain view._

"_Grrrrrrr," One thing Myra hated about Nicolai, was her sarcastic attitude towards EVERYTHING! "Fine! Nicolai, are you done with that book yet?" Myra had tried asking again, trying to form the words when her teeth were grinding against each other. _

"_Actually I've been done, just re-reading it to confirm if I read all the information and techniques." With that said Nicolai finished the last few pages and closed the book. With one last look at the cover, she handed the book over to Myra. Myra, who was gaping at Nicolai, couldn't comprehend the fact that a fifteen-year old girl could read such a big book TWICE just to see if they missed anything. This girl really was remarkable._

"_If you don't want to catch any flies Aunt Myra, then I suggest closing your mouth. Unless you want to drool all over the motel's sheets, go on, I insist." Those words quickly made the women close her mouth with a snap and glared dagger at the teenage girl who was just batting her eyelashes innocently. _

"_Oh Nicolai, you're so hilarious." Sarcasm could be heard dripping from every word. "So I guess I'm just going to take this present and go away?" _

"_Now who said anything about doing that?" Now one secret about Nicolai that nobody knows about, besides Myra of course was the fact that she loved receiving presents. She might act against getting them, but the truth is she loves getting them. _

"_Well I just thought you didn't wan-" Myra's sentence was cut off by Nicolai tackling her and grabbed her present with such swiftness, all Myra did was stare at the ceiling and wonder how she keeps doing that. Well, after all the years of being with the teenage girl, she got used to it. But still. How on earth does Nicolai do that?_ **'****Damn her and her freaky magical powers. Nicolai may not know this, but her magic is getting stronger by the day. Soon it will be harder to hide her.' **

_Myra just looked at her goddaughter and smiled a sad smile. She looked like she did every time when she received presents. First Nicolai would shake the box, (if there was one) and try to guess what's in side. Then like a three-year old on Christmas, she would tear the wrappings to shreds. The sight brought back many memories to Myra. The innocent aura around Nicolai was so strong, that someone might think that she was still a child. Nicolai might act like a grown up, talk like an adult, and be sarcastic all the time, but she's still so innocent._ **'****Because Liz and I tried so hard in shielding her from the outside world, she doesn't know the dangers outside these walls. Telling her is one thing, but witnessing it is a different story.'**

_Squeals could be heard from the opposite side of the room and Myra, thinking that someone was attacking, brought out her wand with cat like reflexes. But the sight she saw quickly made her drop her wand and start laughing. Nicolai was holding her present close to her chest and started jumping up and down saying 'Thank You' as many times as she could, _

_Myra had gotten the Heir a journal, but not a normal Muggle one. This journal was enchanted to always have paper no matter how much someone writes in it. The cover was ebony colored leather and had a word written on the front in a fancy font. The single word was Hope. _

"_Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank yo-" Before the girl could say it again, Myra had clamped her hand over Niki's mouth with a chuckle._

"_So I assume that you like it?" With her hand still on Erick's mouth, all she did was nod her head vigorously._

"_Good. Now be a good girl. I have to go. I'll be back later." Go as in, check another place to see if it was safe or not to move yet. Paranoia was starting to creep on Myra, and the recent rise of the Dark Lord didn't help much. As Myra was leaving, she saw that Nicolai was trying to see what kind of enchantments were on the book. With that scene stuck in her mind, Myra left into the humid city of Orlando, Florida.

* * *

_

That day was a memorable day. Writing was everything to Nicolai, and knowing that her aunt got her a journal was very special. As Nicolai was sitting on her bed, she was thinking about what to write as her first entry. Sure her birthday was a few weeks ago, July 13th to be exact, but she never really had the time to write in it. As the minutes passed by, Nicolai finally knew what to write.

Dear Ebony, July 27, 1996

I have decided to call you Ebony, mostly because of the color of your cover. It's my favorite. Anyway, you're probably wondering who the hell I am right? Well, my name is Nicolai Matthews, and I am the Heir of Merlin. Isn't that great? Ebony, I just wish you could have heard the sarcasm in that. No, it's not great. Being the Heir of Merlin isn't all that great, especially if everyone is after me. After Moldywart had risen from the dead (however the hell that is possible?) last year, Myra has been frantic about hiding me as best as she can. Not like she was frantic before, just more now. Lol. And guess what? I have been to at least six states in America in the past four months. Gosh! Well, I guess I got used to it and everything. Being in hiding that is.

I've been in hiding since I was a few months old, AFTER Moldywarts attacked me and gave me my scar. But who knew that hiding can be so difficult? I mean I have been hiding in America for what? Nearly fifteen years. I mean come on! Who goes after a baby that's a few months old and still loses? But my mom said that I wasn't the only one he attacked that night, Moldywarts also attacked the nameless baby in the picture she gave me, she wouldn't tell me their names. But she told me everyone else's name. Weird right? Anyway, Uncle Sirius was with Mama when they took that picture, and they were engaged! (Yea, it shocked me too when she told me that!) Uncle Remus and Aunt Myra were in the picture too! It still freaks me out how much alike they look. I know, I know, they're twins, but so what? Not all twins are identical! LOL 

But I haven't seen Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius in years…I wonder how they are doing. I heard that Sirius had escaped from Azkaban two years ago for a crime that HE DID NOT commit, and he's also in hiding. Who knows, I might see them soon. I have this feeling that I might enter the war unwillingly soon. Before Mama died she told me that there was a prophecy about me and a boy whose name is Harry Potter. Whoever the hell that is. But I have a feeling it's the nameless baby. She says it's in Britain somewhere; I just have to find it.

Like hell I'm going anywhere near that place with Moldywarts still lurking around somewhere. I might have the power to actually win in a fight against that old cook, but that does not mean I'm going to go looking for one! Anyways, I just woke up from a nightmare when I decided to write something in you. (Which sounds totally gross by the way!) I keep having this dream, and I'm afraid to tell Myra. But I have a feeling that she knows that something is wrong with me. I mean, its not really that hard to miss. Every time I wake up from this nightmare, I feel my magic explode! I actually levitated a lamp and chair today. And it's not even noon yet! 

I'm trying hard to control, but it's kind of hard when I'm kind of asleep. Oh well. What I find kind of ironic, is that this dream takes place seven years ago in San Francisco, and I'm in Los Angeles in the same FREAKIN STATE! Ugh! Man this bloody blows! (And yes, I did say bloody.) I'm not British or anything, but Aunt Myra is, and she kind of rubbed off on me. Hehe. Anyway, I have to start packing what ever little I own, because I have a feeling were leaving to a new place today. Write to you later Ebony!

* * *

**Impedimenta: **This powerful spell is capable of tripping, freezing, binding, knocking back and generally impeding the target's progress towards the caster. The extent to which the spell's specific action can be controlled by the caster is not made clear. If this spell does bind, it does eventually wear off as stated in _Deathly Hallows_.

**Alohomora: **Used to open and/or unlock doors, but doors can be bewitched so that this spell has no effect.


	3. The Past Catches Up

**Hello to the readers that are patient with this story. I know, it's been months since I've last updated. For the past few months, I have thought and thought where this story will go. I've had so many thoughts, that it was difficult to not drastically change the story line. Anyway, I know I mentioned in the last chapter that I will be mentioning things from Supernatural, well I'm also going to mention alot of things from Charmed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. Nor do I own the word of Supernatural and Charmed. **

* * *

Dear Ebony, August 6, 1996.

I know it's been a while since I last written, but my life got SOOOOOO much more hectic since the last time I wrote. It's so NOT easy being a teenager on the run . You're probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about huh? Oh Hades, it's a long story….But I guess I should write it down. I mean, maybe one day I'm going to tell the world my story…..Who knows? It's just a thought. 

_It was three o'clock in the afternoon, and Nicolai had had barely finished disarming the entire condo; but just in case, she doubled checked the area to see if she missed anything. She had a feeling that she was being watched, and cautiously walked towards the window. _'The curtains are closed; I hardly doubt that anyone can see in.'

_Wand at the ready, Nicolai carefully shifted the curtain to see outside, but couldn't see anything from her obscured view. Thinking that her mind was playing tricks on her, she forced herself to relax and take deep breaths. _'I must be going crazy….it's not healthy for a teenager to be under this much pressure.' _Before she had a chance to move away from the window, she clearly saw a shadow move from across the street, and a faint pop. _'There was no way that could've been Aunt Myra….I would've felt her magic. And if it was another wizard or something, I should've felt SOMETHING…...Something's not right.'

_Backing away from the window with her wand up, Nicolai was prepared to cast a spell that allowed her to see what was outside. _'Thank the Gods that my great great grandpa created this spell.' _Just when she was about to cast the spell, a shuffling sound was heard behind her and a gust of wind. Hesitating to turn around, she forced her magic to cover the entire room and protect her from anything that might happen. Cursing herself for disarming the entire condo, and failed to leave just a few protection charms. Feeling that her eyes were turning from their chocolate brown to a striking blue, she willed herself to calm down. Nothing good came from panicking in this kind of situation. _

_Turning around, she heard hooting sounds and the flapping of wings. What she saw surprised her. _'The hell is an owl doing here?'_ Not really believing her eyes, she cautiously took a step forward, her magic calming down. When the owl shuffled, her magic striked right back up and the walls of the condo began to crack and tremble. _

"**Calm the bloody hell down! What are you trying to do? Bring the whole building down?' **_The owl actually….. yelled at her? '_What the hell?'

"_You can talk?"However, the owl just looked at her as if she just grew another head. "Oh, sorry." Focusing her magic only on the owl, she could see and hear what it was saying, and vice versa. _

'**Excuse me! I am not an it!'**_Feeling embarrassed, she mumbled a quick apology under her breath, and stood a little ways away from it..er…him? Finally taking a good look at the owl, she noticed that this owl was larger than any normal owl, but was still shaped for flight; its feathers were of a golden color and its eyes a deep gray. Tied to its legs were what appeared to be letters of some sort and not knowing what to do, she continued to stare at the owl. Probably feeling annoyed, the owl shuffled irritably. _

"**Well?" **_Not knowing what the owl was referring to, Nicolai didn't say anything._

"**Aren't you going to read the bloody letters tied to my leg or not?" **_ And to emphasize his point, the owl had stuck out his leg with the letter on it. Still feeling cautious, Nicolai pointed her wand at the owl, and it didn't do anything._

"Dynaendo."(1) _Focusing her magic, Nicolai could clearly see the magic that was used and who had touched this particular owl. Two forms of magic she was particularly familiar with, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. _'Where the Hades have I felt this magic before?'

"**From an old friend." **_Completely startled, Nicolai had jumped back from the owl falling into a chair that was conveniently behind her. Looking at the owl, it appeared to be laughing at her, and Nicolai couldn't help but roll her eyes. Focusing her magic once more, she concentrated on the owls mind._

"**Now that you have taken a seat and are completely focused, can you now read the letters that are tied to my leg? They're starting to irritate me." **_Sticking out his leg, the owl was watching her with hawk –like eyes to see if Nicolai would comply with his request. Very cautiously, Nicolai stood from her seat and walked towards the creature that was trying to glare at her, that is, if owls could glare._

_Untying the letters from its leg, Nicolai could tell that one of the letters was thick with whatever information was inside, but in the other, it was flimsy and lightweight. Looking back at the owl, it had flown closer to the window and was just staring at her. _'That owl is freaking me out…' _Giving the owl one more look, Nicolai transferred her attention to the two letters. She decided to read the lighter of the two letters first, and while examining it closer, she could clearly see that someone was in a rush to write it._

_Only being one page, Nicolai had decided to skim the letter and only a few words had popped out at her. 'Soon…together…no time…information…' Realizing that skimming didn't help receiving the information, she had re-decided to read the letter once more, fully this time._

Dear Padslet,

_Dropping the letter in shock, Nicolai was completely dumbfounded. The last time that anyone had caller her Padslet was by her very own Uncle Sirius seven years ago when she had visited him at Azkaban Prison. _'There's no way...' _Confused beyond reason, she turned on the owl for answers. _

"**Where did you come from and who sent you?" **_Focusing on the owl's mind, Nicolai didn't know how to feel. She could feel relieved that her Uncle Sirius was alright and wasn't in Azkaban again. She could also feel skeptical that it's actually her beloved uncle. Or Nicolai could worry that this whole set up was a trick and that someone was planning to attack any minute. But before she could jump into defensive mode, the owl made a hooting noise to recapture her frantic attention._

"**If you must know, I was sent from a man named Dumbledore from the House of Black." **_Looking completely smug, the owl was practically grinning from the revelation that Nicolai was frantically thinking about every possibility that she could think of. But Nicolai was at a loss. _'I KNOW I've heard that name before. Dumbledore? The hell?WHERE THE HELL IS MYRA WHEN I NEED HER! UGH!...Wait….'

"**Did you just say House of Black? As in…Sirius Black?" **_Asking to be completely sure, the owl just flapped its wing in an affirmative way. Looking bored, the owl flew from its spot next to the window to the chair that Nicolai had previously occupied. Looking back down at the letter, she was having several second thoughts about reading the letter now. _

"**Oh for Merlin's sake, read the bloody letter already." **_Urging her to continue reading, the owl had scooped down and grabbed the letter from the floor and was hovering in the air with the letter in its beak. Having been a little ticked off that the owl had used her ancestor as a curse word, she grabbed the letter and began reading yet again._

Dearest Padslet,

I know it's been some years since we last spoke, and I regret to say that I have missed your birthday for the past several years and have not seen you grow into the young woman that I know you are. So, to make up for it, I have taken the liberty of giving you your own pet owl. As you may have noticed, the owl will possibly remind you of an overgrown snitch and have decided to name him Snitch, considering the fact that you loved to talk about Quidditch when you were younger. Lord knows if you still do.

_Remembering the fond memory, Nicolai could clearly recall talking about who had won in a match between Ireland and Spain in acute details the last time she saw her dearest uncle all those years ago. _

As I am writing this letter to you, I am thinking of all the things I wish to tell you at this very moment. But the one thing I want you to clearly understand is this, hopefully that you know as of now that I have escaped from Azkaban some time ago, and ever since I had escaped, I have searched for you day and night. There were several times when I had almost caught onto your trail, and just as soon as I was about to grasp it in my hand completely, the trail went cold once more. I am aware of the fact that you are now traveling with Myra. How is that berk (3) of a woman? Remus has been going daft (3) about his darling younger sister…Although I have no reason as to why…

_She didn't know how, but Nicolai had a feeling that at this point in the letter, Sirius was probably smiling and chuckling to himself and she could see him in her mind's eye. A drop of water had landed on her hand, and with some surprise, Nicolai looked towards the ceiling to see if something was wrong. Hovering at eyelevel, the owl—er—Snitch, had a tissue in its beak. Confusion written on her face, Nicolai had taken the tissue and asked Snitch as to why he had given it to her._

"**You're crying my dear." **_Snitch went back to sitting on the chair looking at her, while Nicolai had touched her now wet cheek. She hadn't realized that she had been crying, and was trying very hard at this point to not flat out bawl. Taking a seat on the owl occupied chair, Nicolai had to compose herself before she even attempted to read more of the letter that she now confirmed came from her uncle. Needing the comfort, Snitch had wrapped his wing around Nicolai's shoulders while she had snuggled into his feathers. _

"**Are you alright?" **_Not even trying to read his emotions, Nicolai could clearly sense that Snitch was deeply concerned. Nodding her head yes, Nicolai wiped the tears from her face, and continued reading. _

Although I have little to no time to write what I wanted, I just wanted you to know that we'll see each other sooner than you might think; there's a lot of information that needs to be discussed. I might also mention to be careful with Snitch, as you might know; he has a bit of an attitude. And on this note, I must say doodles.

_At this point, Nicolai was royally confused. _'What on Earth did he mean by seeing me sooner than I think?...Myra might have found him and we're going to his hiding place?' _Nicolai was pacing now, her mind going over board with the new found information that she was given. Confused as to why her uncle would be suggesting a meeting soon, proud to know that she had already figured one of Snitch's qualities beforehand, and very happy that he had remembered their special phrase. _

_When Nicolai was much younger, she always hated saying good-bye or any form of farewell. So every time that she would see her Uncle Sirius or Uncle Remus, she would refuse to say good-bye, and barely liked saying 'see you later.' So one day, while visiting Azkaban to see her uncle, she cried out doodles for no apparent reason, and Sirius had declared that that will be their farewell from now on. _

_Smiling that her uncle had remembered after all these years, she reread the letter. But Nicolai felt that no matter how many times she read the letter, she would only get more questions than answers. Looking towards Snitch, she found that he had probably gone to sleep from his deep breathing. Looking at the second letter still on the table, she was very reluctant to read it; but something had caught her eye. The seal on the back of the envelope was of a crest with four different animals surrounding a capital 'H', and recalled that she had seen it somewhere in one of her books. Heading towards her blue shoulder bag, Nicolai had reached in deep towards the library part of the bag. _

_Her mother, Elizabeth, had gotten a bag for her that was equipped for any type of emergency, Nicolai was informed that the inside of the bag was enchanted to hold a library, several emergency supplies if the need arises, some non-expiring food, and an emergency tent that was fully stocked to feed an entire family. Although at times, having the bag was a drag because Nicolai would always grab anything but a book, she found it very useful when she would be separated from Myra because of her clumsy orbing. For the first time ever, Nicolai had grabbed the book that she was looking for: _Hogwarts, A History.

_Flipping through the pages, Nicolai knew that she saw the crest in this book somewhere. Of course, it would've been on the cover, but the book was so old and worn that it wasn't decipherable anymore. Finally, about a couple of pages in, she found the thing that she was looking for. The crest consisted of four animals: the Lion for Gryffindor, the Snake for Slytherin, the Badger for Hufflepuff, and the Raven for Ravenclaw. Sitting down with the book in hand at the table, Nicolai read a brief description about the four founders of Hogwarts. _

_Looking towards the letter, she put the book on the table and held the letter in her hands. She traced the wax crest with her finger tip, and with a sigh, turned the letter over. The writing on the envelope was what had her eyes go wide and her heart accelerate. _

**Miss. Nicolai Elizabeth Mathews **

**The room with minimal furniture**

**West Coast, America**

**Washington**

_Nicolai's mind was going bizerk. _'WHAT THE HADES? I swear by the river of Styx, this has got to be some sort of trap. Myra!' _Focusing on Myra's magic, Nicolai sent a burst of magic her way indicating that she needs her aunt. Nicolai was so at a lost that she could've sworn she saw someone standing in the corner of the room. Being so paranoid, her magic reacted and a force field had gone up around her and her new pet owl. With the sudden burst of magic, Snitch had been forced awake and was now very cranky, and was surprised to see all the objects in the room floating in the vortex that was Nicolai's magic. _

"**OI! Wat's goin on?" **_Snitch's mind was so laced with sleep that his thoughts were slurred and it appeared that he was drunk, however, animals don't drink so that was out of the question. Nicolai was so worried and ready for an attack, that she didn't even hear Snitch's question. She was in full out attack mode, and the shadow in the corner didn't help calm her nerves at all. Sending Myra a mental S.O.S, Nicolai felt as if she was going to hurl. How can she be so well hidden one day, and found the next? That wasn't possible at all. _'Not unless Myra and I didn't cover our tacks well enough from Nevada…but that doesn't make sense either. We've been running around my entire life, and covering our tracks is like second nature, so there's no way ANYONE could've traced our tracks.' _But Nicolai remembered what her uncle had said, _'There were several times when I had almost caught onto your trail, and just as soon as I was about to grasp it in my hand completely, the trail went cold once more.'_ If her uncle could barely trace her, then why couldn't anyone else? _

"_Because they wouldn't know what to look for." Mumbling the answer, Nicolai came to a sudden conclusion. Every time she and Myra would go to a new place, they would always leave unnoticeable clues for her Uncle Remy to find them. What if Remus had told Sirius of those clues when he escaped from Azkaban two years ago? Could it be possible that that was the case? Nicolai didn't know what to do or what to think. _

_If the letter really was from Hogwarts, then someone knows that Nicolai is alive and well and is aware of her exact location. Had her uncle told anyone of her existence? _'Of course he wouldn't! I feel guilty even thinking that low of him!'_ But as far as the world knew, Nicolai Mathews had died the same night that James and Lily Potter had met their end; the only living survivor was a one Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. Pacing back and forth with the force field still going strong, she could faintly feel Myra very close by and in a terrible panicked mode. _

_It would only be a few minutes before Myra would come through the door and the over flow of magic wasn't helping Nicolai calm down. The room was barely holding itself together when Snitch had tried to get Nicolai's attention. The only way that Snitch could think to get her attention was to fly into her face, and that's exactly what he did. Nicolai, being surprised, yelped while falling backwards to land on the floor, and because she was so frazzled, she had no control over her magic. Snitch had flown back to sit once again on the chair to see that Nicolai was still on the floor, and her magic was tearing the room apart. _

_Seeing the room moments from collapsing completely, Nicolai calmed down immensely to gain control of her magic once more. After a few moments, her magic was completely controlled and the objects dropped down to the floor. Looking around the room, Nicolai was breathing heavily from trying and succeeding to control her magic; she was mentally and emotionally exhausted as if she had just gone one on one with Moldywarts himself. It's as if her magic had a life of its own and she had to fight to make it calm down. From the situation that had just occurred, Nicolai was somewhat afraid to use her magic at the moment, so she decided to use her 'normal' magic that was different from her 'Merlin' magic. _**"Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the scene to become unseen**_." (2) Before Snitch's eyes, the room had magically repaired itself to how it was before Nicolai's outburst._

_Nicolai had passed out from the exhaustion of the amount of magic that had escaped her grasp, her head hitting the floor with a thump. Snitch had recovered, and saw his new master sprawled on the floor unconscious. No sooner did he decide to fly to her, the door to the condo had swung open and there stood a woman that looked familiar to him._

* * *

**Dynaendo**- Comes from the latin root dyn which means _power_ and endo which means _within_. Nicolai used this spell to see what kind of magic Snitch may have had been in contact with.

**"Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the scene to become unseen**": This vanishing spell comes from the show Charmed in season 4.


	4. The Weight On Her Shoulders

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! And I'm glad i put out two chapters in the same hour. LOL WOOT!**

* * *

A pounding headache. That was all she felt when she started to wake up. Nicolai could barely remember that she had landed on the hard floor, but she didn't feel it under her. She could hardly feel the soft bed under her, unaware of her location, her unconsciousness was battling for control, and all Nicolai wanted to do was wake up. A wet cloth could be felt on her forehead, and the damp coldness brought some refugee to her aching head.

Nicolai's eyes fluttered open, but completely shut themselves with the amount of light that was in the room. The scent of Mac 'n Cheese was in the air, and a low rumble could be heard from her stomach. But as her eyes tried to adjust to the light, Nicolai vaguely remembered a sort of vision that she had.

It was of the same green eyed boy that she now knows as Harry Potter, and this time, he was fighting off Dementors! A storm was raging wherever he was, and he appeared to be in a tunnel, with puddles scattered everywhere. Potter wasn't alone, and what looked like to be a baby whale, was standing right next to him. _Wow…I never noticed before…but Potter is HOT! _Standing at about six feet, with messy black hair that looked as if he had been running his hands through it, Potter stood with power and grace. Wearing nothing but a pair of blue jeans and a grey shirt that was a size too big on him, Nicolai could clearly see how toned his body was.

Apparently, the whale boy was shouting something that Nicolai couldn't quite hear, and Potter looked annoyed, maybe even a little mad that he was even in that situation. Suddenly, even though that this was a vision, everything got extremely cold. _But this is a vision. So why am I feeling the Dementors? _The complex question soon came with an answer when realization dawned on Nicolai. _My magic. I'm able to see and feel what the other person is experiencing. _Suddenly, her mother's words ranged in her head. _You're connected to a boy who is destined to save us, Sweetie. You may not see it now, but you will be a great asset to him in the near future. _

_Duh! The nameless baby __**IS**__ Harry Potter, and mum said that I'm connected to him in some weird way…It all makes sense!_ Suddenly, Nicolai heard a scream and saw two Dementors attacking Potter and the baby whale…_Maybe I should learn his name?...Naaaahhhhh. _The baby wh—boy was a few feet away from where Potter was being held by one of the Dementors. All Nicolai could do was stand and watch, hoping that they will be alright. All of a sudden, Potter took out his wand and rammed it into the Dementor's head, causing it to fly backwards. _Yeah! Go Potter! _Nicolai was quietly cheering him on, he couldn't hear her anyways.

All of a sudden, the Dementor was flying at him, and Potter raised his wand and yelled "_**EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**__ (1) _causing a white light to shine from his wand and push the Dementor away. Nicolai stared eye wide, not believing her eyes. _He knows the Patronus Charm?...But I think I remember Myra saying something about Britain having an age limit on underage magic? So he shouldn't be able to!_ Potter turned around and aimed the charm towards the other Dementor who was attacking the fat boy. Just as soon as that Dementor left, Potter ran up to him and Nicolai felt herself being pulled away, back to her body. The last thing she saw was Potter shaking the boy awake.

_So Potter fought Dementors not too long ago that must have been interesting. But why? If I remember correctly, the Ministry in Britain is in charge of Dementors. So why were they anywhere near Potter? _Nicolai found out that the more she lay in bed trying to figure out what her vision meant, the more questions she got. And it was irritating her that she couldn't think of any answers. Finally, after a while of just laying in bed, still confused on her whereabouts, she got up to the commands of her stomach wanting to eat. _So what the hell is going on?_

Somewhere between the ranting in her head, she had run into Myra holding a tray of Mac N' Cheese with a glass of orange juice. Apparently, Myra hadn't seen her, and dropped the tray with complete surprise. Reacting totally on instinct, Nicolai had stopped the tray before it had even touched the ground. The Mac N' Cheese wasn't in the bowl at this point, but it didn't really matter. Nicolai had set the entire thing on a table nearby, and sat down in an available chair.

"You ok Squirt?" Myra sat in the opposite chair and waited for her to open up, like she had done so many times in the past. She saw her goddaughter take in a deep breath of air and slowly let it out through her nose. Her eyes were so misty, Myra even wondered if she was present mentally. Without warning, the vase in the middle of the table began to crack, until finally it exploded. Sending shards and water everywhere.

"ACK! I'm sooo sorry Tia!" (A/N: Keep in mind that Nicolai speaks Spanish.) Nicolai tried to keep her breathing under control, as to not shatter anything else, she could feel her magic pulsating on being free, if only momentarily. Myra had only waved her hand as if to say 'don't worry about it,' but that only caused Nicolai to quickly bend down and start picking up the shattered glass.

"Why are you picking it up the muggle way Nicolai? That's going to take forever. Just cast a spell to clean up the water, while I clean up the broken shards." Even though she shouldn't encourage it, doing things the muggle way seemed so…odd? They're magical witches for goodness sake! _Honestly, why have magic if we can't do things freely with it? _The simple thought made her somewhat irritated.

While Myra was seething her way into the kitchen to fetch the broom, Nicolai was looking at her with a look that clearly said that something was not right in her Aunt's head. But why should that bother her? She was also a bit batty in the head from time to time as well. Nicolai turned around to see the broken charms all over the floor and the table, considering the fact that she felt bad for for shattering the poor thing when it did nothing but got in the way of her magic. _Now I sound like that vase has feelings. _

Nicolai had her hand over the shattered pieces of glass, and took a deep breath. Doing wordless _AND_ wandless magic was her specialty, especially spells that was in her Great Aunt's book _Advanced Spells through the Ages,_ and she was a natural at them. She hardly had any use for her wand, but she always kept it close no matter what. The wand belonged to her mother, and she wasn't about to let it out of her sight. The only thing she knew was that her mother's wand is a 10 ½ inch wand made from mahogany wood and phoenix feather core. She had once had once said that only three wands in the entire world had that feather core, but her mother also said that there was a second. Nicolai had never heard of a wand having two cores before, and neither had her aunt. That was something to explore in the future, Nicolai didn't know what it was, but there was something….._dark_about her mother's wand; she just wasn't sure if she was ready to figure it out yet.

Before even going into one of her theories, Nicolai heard clanking in the kitchen indicating that her aunt found the broom. She turned back to the task at hand and cleared her mind, which was pretty difficult to do at this moment, but there was a task to be done. Nicolai waved her around in the air and the place was covered in blue swirls, every shattered piece being picked up and joined together to reassemble the vase and place where it once was, her aunt coming out of the kitchen.

Sitting on the kitchen table was Snitch and the two letters that he brought from Britain. Up to this point, Nicolai had completely forgotten about Snitch and the letters, hoping that it was all just a dream.

"So, want to tell me how that—" directing her hand to Snitch who had just hooted, indicating that he knew that they were talking about him, "got here?"

"No se. (2) All I know was that I heard a shuffle of wings, and when I turned around, he was there." Nicolai had only shrugged her shoulders and started flapping her arms to indicate the shuffle of wings that she heard. Her aunt clearly resembled an anime character that she was currently reading that had a sweat drop going down their head. Myra was shaking her head, but her mind was going a million miles a second. '_I haven't heard of a spell that can teleport things, especially living things." _

"Aunt Myra, where are we?" Finally asking the question that was nagging at her, Nicolai didn't feel right about this location. Either they were in a magical populated area, or they were just surrounded by magical creatures. '_Pretty sure there is no difference."_

"Huh? Oh, we're at the next location. Anyways, back to the matter at hand. What I want to know is who sent the owl? Why did you receive two letters? And why were you passed out cold on the floor?" Why did it all of a sudden feel that Nicolai was in an interrogation room?

"I'm pretty sure Padfoot sent the owl, one letter is from him and the other is an acceptance letter, and that last question is a bit hard to explain." Things were moving too fast for Nikolai's liking, and she just wanted everything to stop. The constant running around, never able to trust anyone they meet, having to have different aliases everywhere they go; her life just sounds like the continuation of Supernatural the TV show.

"Are you sure it was him? You followed the standard procedure and protocol right?" Myra looked as if she was contemplating to tell Nicolai something or not. "Nicolai…?" Nicolai 'hn'ed' indicating that she was listening; when in truth, she wasn't.

"We might have to go to Britain." After her drastic comment, Nicolai had practically choked on her own breathing. After having a coughing fit for a good few minutes, she turned on her aunt, clearly giving her a 'Are you crazy?' look.

"Why?" What else could she say?

"I've read the letters, both of them. Nicolai, something big is about to happen and we have a duty—"

"Don't give me that bull crap!" Nicolai was furious! She was not in the mood to hear anymore about her duty this and duty that! She wasn't having any of it. What was the sodding point of running and hiding all these years?

"Nicolai listen to reason!"

"Why? You know very well that I'm not stepping one foot in Britain until I know that Moldywarts is long gone! So what was the point in hiding anyway?" Good things to get her point across right? Wrong.

"Because you know very well that he won't be gone without your help! Potter needs you!" Knocking sense into teenagers is a tough job; especially when they're stubborn as hell.

A few silent moments passed between both females, one clearly pissed off at the situation and the other hoping that everything will be alright.

"Look, in the past few days I've been to Britain and, don't interrupt," clearly cutting off whatever Nicolai was about to say, "And I've talked to Albus, and he agrees with me."

"…..You're taking advice from an old guy that I don't even know? I know it's my duty to fight against 'the forces of evil'" Nicolai putting air quotes around that part, "but I'm just sick and tired of all this crap. Why do I have to have all the weight on my shoulders, why do I have to be the one to right the world? For the past few years, I have had to grow up so fast, I don't remember much of anything, and I'm starting to forget my own mother! Was this all part of his master plan? For you to raise me and use me for a FUCKING WEAPON?" Nikolai didn't really use that kind of language, but she did if she was at her breaking point, which she was nearing very fast. But she had to admit, if she HAD to enter this fight, she was glad that it was on Potter's side. But did she really have a choice in this at all? Or was this the big master plan all along?

That's all Nicolai could think about, every night and day, if someone out there could be planning to use her, manipulate her, just to get to power? That was constantly eating at her, wondering truly, if you'll ever be safe in the world from people who just wanted to control everything. She would never admit it to anyone, not even Myra, but she was afraid of Voldemort. Not because of what he could do, or how he looks like, but what he was capable of and what he could do if he ever found her.

Myra was looking at her with sympathy, and she hated it. She didn't want anyone's sympathy, all she wanted was to be understood. Nicolai saw the inner turmoil Myra was having and it took everything in her to not read her mind; but she knew the truth. She was nothing but a weapon to both the dark side, and to the light. Her mother told her everything from the first war, and that's how they perceived her. Why would Nicolai be any different just because she was a child?

Before Myra could say anything to deny anything she had said, an explosion could be heard in the hallway outside their room. Both females looked startled at the sudden noise and swiftly pulled out their wands, ready for any attack. Somehow, Snitch knew what the situation was going on, and flew out the window.

_That bird better know where it's going!_ Was the last thing going through Nicolai's mind before another blast could be heard and men shouting.

"Nicolai, quickly, get the stuff. That shield isn't going to hold them forever!" Myra was indicating towards the shared room where they were staying at.

"How did they find us?" Was the only question that Nicolai had voiced before she ran into the room and packed any loose articles that she could find; which weren't really much. The only question that was going through her head was how?

A faint _**Confringo**__ (3) _could be heard outside the door, and Nicolai grabbed the two duffel bags from the bed and ran towards the kitchen/living room. With her wand at the ready, she saw men in black robes with skull masks flood into the room. Her aunt was by the open window, looking at the intruders with clear disdain and anger.

"Finally, after all this time. We finally found you." One of the masked people said, clearly indicating that he, _I think?,_ was the leader of the pack.

"Who are you?" Myra had walked over to Nicolai and stood in front of her ready to protect her with her wand at the ready. Myra was clearly fumbling with something in her pocket and couldn't get whatever it was out in the open.

"Who we are is of no importance. Give us the girl and your life will be spared." The masked person who had spoke before walked forward with his hand outstretched. _Does he really think I'm going without a fight? _Nicolai was getting irritated now. Whoever these people are, they were clearly underestimating her, and she was _so not_ in the mood to deal with these people.

"And what if I said no?" Myra was on the defense now. She had brought up her arm behind her to push Nicolai near the wall, the girl giving no objection. Nicolai had a firm grasp on her wand, her knuckles turning white.

"Then we shall take her by force." Before either one could blink, both Myra and Nicolai were blasted into the wall behind them. Myra had recovered first and casted a shield around both of them. Nicolai had a bit of vertigo, and was having a hard time standing up. Myra went to inspect her, but the time she reached her, the scratches on Nicolai's body were already healed.

_Her magic is healing her faster than I expected. Good. _Myra grabbed Nicolai's arm and once again forced her behind, blocking her off from view of their unwanted visitors. They were advancing and shooting every spell in their direction, but Myra's shield would not budge.

Finally taking the object out of her pocket, she placed it in Nicolai's hands. The object was a toy yo-yo.

"Um, Aunt Myra? I don't think this is a perfect time to be playing games." Questioning her sanity, or what was left of it, she was about to put it away when a hand stopped her.

"It's not a toy. It's a portkey." Was the only response she gave when the shield finally collapsed from the strain of keeping them safe.

"**Protego!"** (4) Myra had blocked of a spell that was aimed for Nicolai, clearly these people didn't care if she got hurt or not.

"Twist the top part when I tell you to." Giving only a brief explanation, she shouted out _**Bombarda**__! (5) _And the group of baddies had dodged to escape the flying debris that once was a wall. Myra was beautifully fighting off seven of the masked baddies, as if she looked to be dancing. Nicolai had ducked out of the way to in incoming spell that was aimed for her head.

"**Stupify!"** (6) Aiming her wand at her attacker, the spell had hit its target and the person flew back into a wall, unconscious. Two more were coming at her, and Nicolai aimed at _**Reducto**_ (7) spell at the vase that she had fixed earlier, the shards of glass cutting the masked people. Using the distraction, Nicolai had sent an _**Incarcerous**_ (8) spell, binding them with ropes.

Holding the toy in her hand tightly, wondering where it would lead if she were to twist it. Looking at Myra, she was holding up very well. A scratch here and there, she looked as if she could last a while. _It could be possible that maybe, she might be good at dueling as me…Nahhh._ Chuckling to herself, Nicolai didn't feel the person coming up behind her; thankfully, Myra had.

"Look out Nicolai!"

But the warning was too late, because whoever had creeped on Nicolai had grabbed her from behind.

"Let me go!" As Nicolai tried to struggle to get free, her eyes were turning to an icy blue color. Her captor was having a hard time keeping his hold on the struggling girl, and he swore that the temperature had just dropped a few degrees. Nicolai turned her head around to look him straight in the eyes, and that was his undoing.

Nicolai had plunged into her captor's mind, and all she could see was a small room and a cloaked person with bright red eyes. Before anything else could happen, she had complete control over the person.

"LET. ME. GO." Was the simple command she said to her captor, and he did what she asked. When he had completely let go, she kneed him in the crotch, breaking the connection she created with his mind. With him still on the floor in pain, she saw Myra finishing with the last cloaked person.

Myra walked towards Nicolai and grabbed one of the duffel bags that were now on the floor, and Nicolai had grabbed the other. After looking around the room with unconscious masked people everywhere, they decided to leave. Myra had turned to Nicolai, hand out as if asking for the object that was still in Nicolai's hand.

"Hold on tight, and I promise to explain everything soon." Complete seriousness was laced in her tone, and Nicolai couldn't help but hold her tongue from the many questions she wanted to ask. A pounding headache was taking place in her head, one of the consequences from using her magic to control another person's mind.

Nicolai had grabbed on to Myra's arm, ready for the sensation that occurs when one travels by portkey. With a twist, Myra activated the portkey, and the hotel room disappeared from view. Nicolai closed her eyes tight, her headache becoming worse with the seconds passing, and not too soon, she passed out. The last thing she remembered was the memory she saw in the masked person's mind and the blood red eyes of a person she so desperately did not want to see anytime soon.

* * *

**Expecto Patronum:** Conjures an incarnation of the caster's innermost positive feelings, such as joy or hope, known as a Patronus. A Patronus is conjured as a _protector_, and is a weapon rather than a predator of souls: Patronuses shield their conjurors from Dementors or Lethifolds, and can even drive them away

**No se:** In Spanish, that means "I don't know." Remember that Nicolai is completely Spaniard and speaks fluid Spanish.

**Confringo:** Causes anything the spell meets to explode in flames

**Protego: **The Shield Charm causes minor to strong jinxes, curses, and hexes to rebound upon the attacker, or at least prevents them from having their full effect. It can also cause a shield to erupt from the caster's wand.

**Bombarda: **Causes explosions to anything the spell meets

**Stupify: **Puts the victim in an unconscious state

**Reducto: **Enables the caster to explode solid objects.

**Incarcerous: **Ties someone or something up with ropes.


	5. The Demons Within

**Heirxx****OfxxMerlin here to say SORRY! I know I haven't updated since October, but between school and having no time to write has really put me off in the inspiration department. But things are heating up! This chapter is in Harry's POV. Hopefully they get to meet in the next two chapters. Drama will soon come, and screaming...lots of screaming... just saying LOL  
**

**Anyway, I wanted to ask a favor of my readers. If at anytime that anyone (ESPECIALLY NICOLAI) sound Mary-Sueish, PLEASE TELL ME! I dont want any character to sound like that. Yes, even the characters that I'm bashing. I still want them to sound cool? Yeah... so...lol**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter world. I only own Nicolai Matthews and Myra Lupin...and this somewhat plot? Sure let's go with that lol  
_**

******OH! And who else is excited for Daniel Radcliffe's new movie, The Woman In Black? I know I am! :D**

* * *

"_Sorry Harry, but we can't talk about anything that has to do with You-know-who."_

"_We've been awfully busy Harry, and have no time to write. But we'll tell you everything when we see you!"_

"_We were told not to tell you anything Harry. The others are afraid that the letters will go astray if we write anything that regards to You-know-who…."_

"_We're quite busy but I can't give you details here…."_

Harry Potter was sitting on a swing set in the run down playground not too far from his home on Number 4 Privet Drive and even though he was holding multiple letters from his best mates, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley; Harry never felt so alone. Having read the letters so many times before, Harry felt his anger and irritation rise to an all new high, and threw the letters to the ground before looking up into the sky. Even though all the letters were different, they all had the same message; his best mates couldn't tell him anything from the past few months. How was it that they were too busy to respond to a lousy letter? Hadn't Harry proved himself more than enough times over the past years that he could handle anything life threw at him? Hadn't he proven himself to be more worthy than them? Hadn't he fought Voldemort **four** bloody times already?

Frankly, he was tired of being left in the dark regarding everything in the wizardry world. After all, he was the one who put his life on the line for the TriWizard Tournament, and he was the one who saw Cedric Diggory die with his very own eyes in the very same graveyard that Voldemort had risen from. It was hard to forget that, considering that it plagued his dreams at night and his thoughts during the day**. **_**Stop! Think about something else. Anything else**__._ But no matter how hard Harry tried to think of other things, his mind always went back to Cedric's lifeless eyes, and tears came to his. The only peace he had at night were the rare times where he would dream about a girl that he swore he met before. There were times that his dreams were fuzzy and other times he could see her clearly, but the dream always turned out the same: her running endlessly through a forest in no particular direction.

Once again, Harry felt the magic within him start to pull at his insides the more he let his mind think too much, whether it be the world away from Private Dive or the girl, literally, running through his mind. He noticed the merry go round start to spin on its own, the tattered see saw going up and down, and even the broken swing next to him was going higher than he was. Harry took a deep breath to control his emotions, even though it hardly helped these days. Sirius had warned him this would happen, because it had happened to his late father, James Potter; ironically at the same age too. His magical core was expanding, and to put it mildly, he was getting stronger as the days pass. His magic would respond to the slightest emotion, and already the Ministry had sent him two letters about controlling his magic or fear of getting expelled from Hogwarts. _**How is that my fault? **_

The first time was the day he got back from Hogwarts when his aunt and uncle started screaming at him to do his chores immediately, as if he never left for the school year. He remembered getting so angry on how his life was playing out that he had accidentally destroyed all the china that his aunt owned. Even though he was received with a letter from the Ministry, he felt better than he did in the last few weeks of school and that outburst had caused his so called "family" to leave him alone for fear of receiving his wrath. Harry chuckled at the memory, the first smile on his face in a long time.

Putting his hand in his pocket, Harry could feel the letter from his Godfather, Sirius, who never left the house without it. It was probably the only thing that was keeping him sane at the moment. When Harry wasn't at the park, he was just in his room counting down the days when he could see Sirius again. The only reason why Harry didn't just fly to the Burrow himself on his broom was because of his only father-figure.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know things must be difficult for you at times like this, but you must remember to keep your head held high. No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you. You must never forget who you are Harry, because if you lose yourself, you can never come back. Like a bright witch once told me, "Sometimes you have to stumble in the dark, before you can actually see the light."_

Harry wondered at times who had told him that, and very briefly he thought of Dumbledore, but Sirius clearly said it was a witch. No matter what days he was having, Harry could count on his godfather for words of encouragement, and thanked the higher beings for uniting them in his third year of school.

_Now regarding your uncontrollable magic, every witch and wizard goes through it. It just means that your magical core is expanding, and you are going through a magical puberty. It's a time when your full magic comes into play and it's different for everyone. Some are more noticeable than others, but the really strong witches and wizards are truly noticeable. So try to stay calm this summer Harry, and try to forget what's going on for the most part. Any influx of emotion can cause your magic to respond, and there is no telling what you can do. _

_Now I must be off, but before I send this letter, there are things that have to be said Harry. So when we are near, seek me out and I'll tell you everything I know Harry. I'm not concerned that you aren't of age yet, I'm more concerned about what you will do if secrets are kept any longer. But for now, stay out of trouble and try not to do anything too rash. And on that note, Harry, I must say doodles._

Harry never really understood what Sirius meant by doodles, and thought that his godfather was clearly going insane. _**He did spent thirteen years in Azkaban, it's alright for him to be a little batty in the head, even if it's more so than usual.**_Harry couldn't help but chuckle at this thought, but his chuckle soon turned into a heavy sigh as soon as he saw who was coming. His enormous cousin was the size of a baby whale; however, none of it was fat. Mostly it was muscle from being the Junior Heavyweight Inter-School Boxing Champion of the Southeast; but it wasn't much of a new thing since the only thing he learned was how to punch harder and with more accuracy. Dudley Dursley was the bully around the neighborhood, and was the one responsible for making Harry's life a living nightmare when they were both kids. However, he learned not to be afraid of his whale of a cousin since first attending Hogwarts. The way that Harry saw it, he would rather take on the basilisk from his second year than having an idiotic conversation with Dudley.

Dudley was heading his way after departing from his group of friends that were surprisingly dumber than his cousin. _**Now that's ironic**__._ Harry was itching to relieve himself of some pent up tension for days now, and he didn't know who else he would rather take it out on than his 'beloved' cousin. If they did happen to get into a muggle fight, Harry was sure that the match would turn out pretty evenly; both boys stood at about six foot two at the age of fifteen, Dudley got his muscle from boxing, and Harry got his from all the Quidditch he played over the past few years. Harry was trying to remember what Sirius had said about staying out of trouble, but he couldn't help himself, he was so frustrated that not even punching a hole in his room had helped. Dudley was coming closer and Harry was trying to think of insults that would do the trick to start a fight with Dudley. _**That's it, come closer. **_

At that moment, Dudley had left the last of his friends and now was completely in view of Harry, and it was as if he had lost all the color in his face. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or deem it pathetic. It wasn't until Dudley was right in front of him that he finally spoke.

"Hey Big D! Beat up another ten year old?" Harry couldn't help it. He really wanted to listen to Sirius and stay out of trouble, but he knew without a doubt that Sirius would be doing exactly what he was doing at that particular moment; looking for a fight.

"This one deserved it." Dudley didn't want any trouble, especially what happened at the beginning of the summer. He really didn't want a repeat, and he knew that if he started anything with Harry; he'd regret it later like he always did.

"Really now? Did he say you look like a whale that was taught to walk on land?" Harry, of course, wasn't really thinking about what he was saying. He just wanted to punch something, _anything!_ The pain was catching up to him, like it did every day. The pain of living with people who detested him, of the possibility that it was his fault that his parents died, of Cedric taking his place in death, and the darkest wizard in history coming for his blood; Harry wasn't just angry, he was scared. But he wasn't going to admit that to anyone anytime soon.

Dudley was trying to control his anger, but he felt the muscle twitching in his jaw. He knew that Harry was going through some tough shit, so Dudley wasn't going to give him the satisfaction; so he did the only sensible thing, and walked away. It wasn't that he hated his cousin, of course not; he just didn't understand Harry and the world he belonged to. All those years of causing Harry pain was mostly because of his parents, Vernon and Petunia Dursley, brainwashing him to believe that Harry was nothing more than vermin. But now that he was older, he saw right through it, he was probably the only one who did.

Harry sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get a fight from his cousin anytime soon, so he followed him to Private Drive. Harry had noticed that he was keeping his distance, more so than last year, and had even given him more food at dinner without his parents knowing. Harry was just confused, but he pushed it aside as he felt his magic begging to be released. Harry tried to concentrate on how many steps he was taking to clear his mind, but he couldn't for the life of him, succeed and kept returning to Cedric's lifeless eyes. Harry couldn't take it anymore, so he let some magic out, and had caused several mailboxes to explode around him, and he felt better when he saw Dudley yelp in front of him.

Dudley looked back with shocked eyes, and all Harry did was smirk at his frightened face. That's when everything happened at once. The temperature started to drop rapidly, and Harry could see his breath come out in ghostly white puffs. The feeling of dread and despair washed over him, mentally filling him with his deepest darkest fears and memories, and he knew at that moment what was coming. _**Dementors! **_

"Dudley! Run!" And Harry sprinted past Dudley and ran in the opposite direction of the dreaded feeling. He didn't need to turn around to see if his cousin was following, because he heard the loud footsteps indicating that he was. Harry didn't know where he was going; he just wanted to get away from the Dementors. He knew that his dark feelings would attract the Dementors a lot faster if they were anywhere near, so he didn't stop. Dudley, by this point, was right beside him, and was following Harry, knowing that something he couldn't see was coming and he was scared.

At last, they both had come to an underground tunnel with lots of scribbling on the wall as soon as a storm had hit. Harry was thankful for the shelter, but he didn't know if the Dementors were still around, and he had gripped his wand, ready for anything. Dudley was trying to catch his breath, and at the same time, he was trying to ask Harry what was going on, but none of the words were coming out. The only thing that Dudley knew was that something was coming, and something bad considering Harry's knuckles had turned white from the grip on his wand. _**Please let this nightmare be over. **_Dudley looked over to Harry and was panicking as soon as he saw his cousin's eyes flash from fear to anger. Dudley saw his cousin transform from a sulky teenage boy to some sort of warrior that he had seen so many times in his video games, and he was rendered speechless.

Harry tried to think of a happy thought as he felt the feeling of despair creep into his mind again, but he couldn't think properly, all he was thinking about was how was he going to get his cousin out of here. Harry would've felt fine if it was just him, and cursed loudly, earning a scared look from Dudley. Harry tried to move closer to Dudley to keep him calm when he was grabbed out of nowhere and was being held against the wall of the tunnel looking into the face of a Dementor and his happiness started to fade away.

"Dudley….run." Harry barely spoke those words when Dudley bolted, but without knowing what he was running from, blindly ran into another Dementor where he was thrown to the ground. Harry had heard the thud from Dudley landing and the crack from where he had hit his head on the floor. Harry knew that saving his cousin was his main priority, but he had to get the Dementors away and fast. Without knowing if it would work, Harry had rammed his wand into, what he assumed, was the Dementor's head, and he dropped to the floor. Harry was scrambling to get up but couldn't get a grip on his shoes; from the corner of his eye, he saw the dementor coming at him again and thought of the happiest time in his life.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ (1) A burst of light had come from the tip of his wand and had transformed into a stag, and had rammed its horns into the dementor, successfully making it go away. Harry then aimed his stag at the dementor that was still over Dudley and effectively making that one go away too. Waiting for more, Harry didn't let his stag disappear until he deemed it safe but he swore he heard a girl shout.

"YEAH! GO POTTER!" Harry turned his head around trying to find the source of the voice he had just heard, but had found no one in the tunnel behind him. Turning to the matter at hand, Harry stood completely still, straining his ears to hear what his eyes could not see. After waiting a few moments with nothing happening, Harry bolted towards Dudley who was curled up on the floor and was muttering incoherent things. Harry noticed a bit of blood on the floor, from where he assumed his cousin had hit the floor, and tried to lift Dudley. Harry had barely lifted Dudley a few centimeters when he heard footsteps coming from down the tunnel. Dropping Dudley immediately, Harry turned around, wand at the ready, and prepared himself for what was to come, although he didn't expect what happened next.

Mrs. Figg, their batty old neighbor who always smelled of cats and cabbage soup, came running and panting from around the corner. Her grizzled gray hair was escaping from its hairnet, a clanking string shopping bag was swinging from her wrist, Harry could've sworn something had moved from within that bag, and her feet were halfway out of her tartan carpet slippers. Harry was so surprised to see her in the tunnel that he had just realized that he had his wand out and hurriedly tried to put it away without her noticing.

"Don't put your wand away, idiot boy!" Harry was so stunned that he had accidently dropped his wand when Mrs. Figg had shrieked, but had managed to catch it in midair, thanks to his Seeker reflexes. "What if there are more of them lurking about? Oh, I'm going to _kill_ Mundungus Fletcher!"

"What?" Harry was beyond confused; he was still feeling the after effects of being so near to the Dementors that he couldn't think straight.

"He left! Left to see someone about a batch of cauldrons that fell off the back of a broom! I told him I'd flay him alive if he went, and now look! Dementors! It's just luvky I put Mr. Tibbles on the case! But we haven't got time to stand around! Hurry, now, we've got to get you back! Oh, the trouble this is going to cause! I will _kill_ him!" During her little speech, Mrs. Figg was wringing her hands, and it made Harry nervous who this Mundungus Fletcher is; until something had struck him as odd. The revlelation that his batty old cat-obsessed neighbor knew what dementors were was almost as big a shock to Harry as meeting two of them in Surrey.

"You're — you're a _witch?"_ At this point, Harry didn't know what was going on and what was happening. Looking down, he still saw Dudley whimpering on the ground and with some effort he managed to hoist Dudley to his feet. Dudley seemed to be on the point of fainting: his small eyes were rolling in their sockets and sweat was beading his face; the moment Harry let go of him he swayed dangerously. Before he could hit the floor, Harry grabbed his arm and swung it around his own shoulders.

"I'm a Squib, as Mundungus knows full well, so how on earth was I supposed to help you fight off dememtors? He left you completely without cover when I _warned_ him –"

"Hang on! Someone has been following me? Wait – it was him wasn't it? He Disapparated in front of my house!" Suddenly everything had made sense to Harry. He knew that Dumbledore wouldn't let him wander around by himself, but he should've known that at least _someone_ was following him. The pop from earlier couldn't have been a death eater because of the protection wards right? Harry could've smacked himself right there and then if he wasn't holding Dudley: _**my blood runs through his veins….the wards can't protect me now.**_

* * *

_**(1) Expecto Protronum:** Conjures anincarnation of the caster's innermost positive feelings, such as joy or hope, known as a Patronus. A Patronus is conjured as a __protector_, and is a weapon rather than a predator of souls: Patronuses shield their conjurors from Dementors or Lethifolds, and can even drive them away.**  
**


End file.
